Fancy Shmancy Parties
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Who does Caitlyn meet at all the fancy shmancy parties Caitlyns parents force her to go to. What will this person have in store for her?


**Glad soo many people like my 'Perfect Together' fic. I know it was kinda short but I had to write something! But anyway here is another oneshot! Hope ya like...**

**_God, I hate my mom! _**Caitlyn had written in her journal (diary was too girlie) for the 20th time. Mrs Gellar had just taken Caitlyn out to get ready for a special party. Her mom and dad were the owners of a huge chain of cruise ships and had been invited to a fancy, shamancy party. Mrs Gellar wanted her daughter to make a good impression and not look like a boy who hasn't showered in weeks, so she took her out for a shopping spree and a makeover. She bought caitlyn a pink, poofy dress and got Caitlyns hair cut and straightened. Mrs Gellar had shoved high heels onto Caitlyns feet and doused her in makeup and perfume. Caitlyn was hardly recognizable.

"CAITLYN! Downstairs, NOW!" She heard her mother shriek but Caitlyn ignored her and continued writing **God, I hate my mom!. **  
"CAITLYN MARIE GELLAR!" Mrs Gellar yelled as she threw open Caitlyns door. "CAITLYN! Your going to ruin your hair and your dress!" Mrs Gellar whined as she walked up to Caitlyn pulling her up from her curent lying position on her bed, smoothing any wrinkles; and pulling off caitlyns beany which was making her hair frizzy.

"Mom, why cant I just dress like me?" Caitlyn asked.

"'Cause I said so, now get downstairs!" Mrs Gellar said sternly pointing to the door. Caitlyn sighed and rolled her eyes walking down the stairs.

The limo ride to the party was filled with Mrs Gellar complaining about Caitlyn ruining her new look, Mr Gellar messing with his blackberry and Caitlyn ignoring both her parents. When they finally arrived the driver opened the door and Caitlyn hopped out as quick as possible trying to get away from her parents. As Caitlyn was pulled back by her parents to meet so 'high ups' Caitlyns mind drifted to Nate. Nate, his name made her want to melt, was Caitlyns boyfriend of 7 months and he was currently on tour with his band/brothers Connect 3.

"Hello Mr & Mrs Gellar. Looking beautiful as always Jodie" said some boy, who sounded like he had raisins stuck up his nose when he talked, interrupted my day dreams. My mother blushed and muttered a thank you. She rolled her eyes. "And who is this. I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting." He smiled at Caitlyn and she grimaced back.

"Cait" she said shortly, Caitlyn hated when people called her by her full name. It was too...girlie. The only girlie name she would ever be called was Caity, by Nate. Anyone else even dared to try and called her that, they would be very sore.

"Caitlyn, dear. Don't be so rude!" Mrs Gellar scolded. "Jonathan, this is my daughter CaitLYN" Mrs Gellar smiled, obviously trying to set them up. Mrs Gellar didn't approve of Nate what so ever, Mr Gellar was too busy with business to care.

"Pleasure to meet you Caitlyn, I'm Jonathan" Jonathan said kissing Caitlyns hand.

"First of all, please don't and second of all, my mom just said your name like 5 seconds ago...so I know!" Caitlyn said pulling her hand away.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. How rude of me, not everyone likes physical contact." said Jonathan recovering from his shock and hurt.

"Oh no, Jonathan...you were the perfect gentleman. Don't worry...how about you 2 dance." Mrs Gellar said pushing Caitlyn forward a bit.

"Oh its entirely up to Caitlyn"

"Mum no-"

"Caitlyn would love to!" Mrs Gellar said giving Caitlyn a look. Caitlyn sighed and followed Jonathan to the dance floor where they awkwardly swayed for a bit. Jonathan went on and on about his achievements, goals, dreams and his inheritance of the family business, but Caitlyn wasn't quite sure what that was. She had zoned off again into space thinking about Nate.

"Do you want to?" Jonathan asked loudly.

"Huh?" Caitlyn asked with a confused look.

"Do you want to go to the next ball...these things can sometimes be a bit of a drag...there aren't many people our age at these things,and your very pretty Caitlyn" Jonathan said smiling as Caitlyn felt his face inching closer to hers. Caitlyn pushed him away from her.

"I have a boyfriend! Caitlyn yelled. "I thought you would understand that was why I am not to into physical contact with you."

"Come on, he cant be that great. He is probably one of those poor 16 year olds that drive their dads old cars. I have so much more potential, we have so much more potential" He said pulling Caitlyn to his body as she struggled to break free of his tight grip.

"No he isnt! He is what I want, not you!" Caitlyn said with tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she finally pulled away from him and ran for the door. Once outside Caitlyn pulled out her cell phone and called Nate.

"Hullo?" Came nates groggy voice.

"N-Nate?" caitlyn sobbed into her phone.

"Caity? Whats wrong sweetie?" Nate asked more awake now. "Why are you crying, honey?"

"Well, Its all started out when my mom took me to get ready for some business party..." Caitlyn said regaining control of her tears and telling him everything that had happened.

"I'll kill him!" Nate said angerly once Caitlyn was done.

"I miss you, alot" Caitlyn said sadly.

"I miss you too Caity, believe me I much rather be with you right now...but I don't really have a choice." Nate responded

"I know..."

"Believe me Caity. Next time I'm home I'm coming after this A-Hole!" Nate growled.

"Kay" Caitlyn smiled slightly.

"Caitlyn? Caitlyn!?! Where is that good for nothing, little-THERE YOU ARE!" Caitlyn turned around to find her mother and father looking for her.

"I gotta go Nate. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I love you baby. See you soon!" Nate said with a slight yawn. Caitlyn closed her phone

"Hey guys...Here I am!" Caitlyn said with a nervous laugh.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! You just embarrassed the family with your little stunt in there." Caitlyns mother scolded.

"Im sorry mum, but he was making a move on me."

"I know! That's the point..."

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! You know that! Why cant you just accept the fact that I love Nate?" Caitlyn asked exasperatedly.

"Because he is just a little, worthless, guitar player, who is going to be a washed up teenie bopper in a few years. Jonathan's family business has longevity, and its going somewhere stable!" Mrs Gellar sighed.

"I don't care...and Nate will never be a washed up teenie bopper. He was never a teenie bopper in the first place. He is way too talented for that!" Caitlyn said.

"Just speaking the truth..."

"ARGH!" Caitlyn huffed and stomped over to the limo waiting for her parents, so they could just go home.

* * *

3 months had passed since Caitlyns confrontation with Jonathan, and she hadn't seen him since then. Until maybe tonight...

Caitlyns parents were dragging her off to another party, and Caitlyn was getting another makeover except with a purple dress this time.

The limo ride to the party was silent. Her mother had learned that there was no getting through to Caitlyn and had decided to save her breath. As the limo pulled up in front of the Mansion, Caitlny stomped out and went into the building with out her parents. If she waited for them like last time it would take 2 hours to finally make it inside, after talking to all the people, or potential customers as her father called them.

"Well, well, well. Caitlyn Gellar. We meet again, I see"

Caitlyn groaned. She turned around to find a face she never wanted to see ever again.

"Leave me alone Jonathan." Caitlyn sighed and stomped off to get a drink.

"No, Caitlyn Im convinced tonight is the night"

"That what, you'll finally realise how obnoxious you are and get lost, saving the rest of us from your big ego?" Caitlyn asked absent mindedly as she picked up a crab puff.

"No, that we will get together"

The crab puff shot out of Caitlyns mouth as she yelled EW.

"Was it that bad?" Jonathan asked looking curiously at the crab puffs.

"Yeah, but I was also saying EW to you!" Caitlyn said incredulously.

"Caitlyn, my dear, just realise it. You have a deep, burning, desire for me."

"Yah, and you are not self centered" Caitlyn said sarcastically as she stomped away. Jonathan followed her. "Will you leave me be?" Caitlyn asked finally beyond annoyed.

"No, we must dance" Jonathan said pulling Caitlyn to him as they began swaying, well Jonathan was swaying, Caitlyn was struggling to break free from his tight hold.

"Let go of me!"

"Just wait, you'll like it soon enough" Jonathan said smiling at her.

"I said let go!" Caitlyn yelled and the music came to a halt.

"dont yell, its not lady like." Jonathan scolded.

"'cause I'm lady like...right. Now, this is your last chance. LET. ME. GO!" Caitlyn screamed as she began swinging her arms around.

"No" Jonathan replied. "Now stop making a scene." he whispered as he looked around to find all the people dancing staring at the two of them.

"I believe she asked you to let her go" came a new voice.

"And why should I listen to you?" asked Jonathan skeptically.

"'Cause she asked you to, and its the gentlemanly thing to do, and oh yeah...that's my girlfriend."

Caitlyn whipped her head around giving her self whiplash, but she ignored it.

"Nate?" Caitlyn cried. "Let go of me you ass!" Caitlyn yelled kneeing him between the legs. Jonathan moaned and let go of Caitlyn. "YOUR BACK!" she yelled, running to Nate and jumping into his arms.

"yup, for the next 10 months, at least...but of course we need to do small in town shows and TV promotions, but your invited to all of those! In fact your invited to this one!" Nate smiled as he looked down at Caitlyns confused face.

"Huh?"

"Shane, Jason and I are playing this gig!" Nate laughed pointing up to the live band. Jason and Shane waved back. Caitlyn smiled.

"nice outfit Cait, you look like a girl. For once!" Shane said into the Mic and Caitlyn gave him a dirty look. "sorry" Shane muttered and shrunk back towards Jason.

"Now, you. I don't know who you think you are, but when any girl. Single or Not! asks you to leave them alone I suggest you do it. And if you ever so much as even think about, thinking about Caity your dead!" Nate said in a deadly whisper as he towered over Jonathan. Jonathan whimpered and nodded quickly. "My work here is done!" Nate smiled

"See yah Jonathan!" Caitlyn laughed as she walked out of the building with Shane Jason and Nate.

"So...who picked out this look?" Shane laughed.

"Do you want to have sore balls?" Caitlyn asked.

"No!"

"Go Cait!" Jason cheered as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Thanks Jase. Gosh, Ive missed you guys!" Caitlyn laughed wrapping an arm around each Jason and Nate's shoulder. "It just hasn't been the same without my best buds!"

"We've missed you too Cait!" Jason cried.

"But not quite as much as Nate. 'I miss my Caity' 'I wanna go home' 'I love her soo much though!' Dude, your seriously desperate!" Shane laughed mocking Nate in a high voice.

"Shut up dude" Nate said punching Shane.

"Its okay Nate. Ive missed you alot too!" caitlyn smiled as she kissed her boyfriend.

**So? It was probably one of my longest oneshots. I don't really know if it was that good, but I hope it was. And its true. Nick Jonas is a single man! No lie!!! :D you all have nooo idea how happy I am! Anyway review please!!!**


End file.
